


Chicken

by Nny



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nny/pseuds/Nny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>She left money because wolves don’t.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken

She left money because wolves don’t. Because it was a way of denying to herself that she relished the crunch of small bones, the rush of warm blood down her throat, over her chin, pooling on the ground and steaming. That every time it was harder to go back to vegetables in the morning, picking meat from her teeth and feathers from her hair.

She still left money, even when she started to choose the change. When it wasn’t the moon, but hunger, that made her decision for her. When she left Carrot’s side in the middle of the night and returned before morning, satisfied beyond what he could provide. She started to lay aside a portion of her wages, ‘for emergencies’. It was a happy fiction, not quite big enough to hide behind.

“What are you doing?”

She looked up, flushed, hid her hand quickly behind her back. Carrot stood in the doorway, smiling his good-natured smile, honest and solid and true.

“Nothing. I’ll be ready in a minute. You go ahead.” He looked a little confused, but he never questioned her decisions. He kissed her fondly on the forehead, and left for the Yard.

She looked again at the blood-stained rag doll in her hand.

How much money would she have to leave for this?


End file.
